


Look for Thyself

by hellosweetie17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 七つの大罪 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins
Genre: Crossover, Fate Stay/Night Reference, Gen, Humor, Observing Humans, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Gowther is always found reading a book in order to understand humans and their mysterious emotions. He was fairly certain he was on the right track...until he spots one in the wild.





	

It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright and shiny, the blue sky was free of clouds. A cool breeze rushed through the air, chasing away the heat that threatened to consume those whom were enjoying the lovely afternoon. Overhead, birds chirped happy songs, serenading anyone who wished to listen. Insects buzzed, harmonizing with the flying creatures of above.

Such conditions pleased Gowther, for they provided the optimal condition in which he preferred to study.

He sat there in a field full of various flowers and weeds, enjoying the feel of the plants cascading in the swirling gales. The tall grass behind him swayed in the wind, intertwining with his floppy pink locks.

Gowther had decided an area such as this field, was a great spot to quietly read about humans and their emotions. So here he sat, surrounded by greenery, legs crossed, with an open book on his lap.

"' _Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus'._ This must be incorrect for I have not heard of such places. If they do exist, how do humans of heightened sexual tension cross paths in order to engage in the act of mating?" Gowther wondered aloud in his usual monotone voice.

He looked up from his book and stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. Gears churned inside his mind, trying to process this new information.

"What characteristics would male and female humans possess in order to be categorized into the separate locations of Mars and Venus?" He tilted his head to the side, rapidly blinking his gold eyes. His audible thought was swept away with the wind. The doll looked back at his book and resumed his studies.

However, before the Sin was able to read a word, his ears perked up as a faint sound in the distance floated in the air. He looked up and turned his face in the direction from which the noise was approaching.

"Hmm...I detect an immense amount of energy hurling itself with rapid velocity in this direction. What could contain such force without disintegrating?" Gowther pondered.

Suddenly, a human boy popped his head from within the grass, peering at Gowther through the long, green stems. The sin was momentarily taken aback by such a surprise, but he quickly recovered.

"Oh, hello there. Are you the one partaking in this activity?" asked Gowther.

The boy's eyes widened, as if danger were imminent at this very moment. "There is something beyond thy grass," he warned Gowther.

"There is?" Gowther replied, cocking his head. His pink hair fell into his eyes.

The boy turned around and reached his arm out to spread an opening between the green blades.

"Look for thyself," he whispered, waving his hand in a gesture that said, "follow me."

"Alrighty, then." Gowther turned around, crawling on his hands and knees to peek out through the gap. The human boy pointed at an object in the distance.

The pink-haired Sin looked ahead at a big ball of blinding white light running across the field. It was running at such speed, its identity was concealed from him.

"What could that be?" he asked the mysterious boy. Gowther turned around to look at the human, but he was gone.

The doll shrugged his shoulders. "Well was a very strange occurrence," he stated. He turned back to look at the object dashing toward his general location.

Gowther's unrelenting stare focused on the ball of energy, marveling at which the object expressed its powerful acceleration. His golden eyes watched it as it passed by, his pink hair blowing haphazardly about due to the swiftness of the entity's movement.

A loud boom echoed in the area. The ear splitting noise reminded Gowther of a whip cracking in the air.

"Was that the sound of the phenomenon known as the sonic boom?" His gold eyes widened in shock, his eyelashes fluttering with haste.

Suddenly, the incredible object stopped. It swiveled around and slowly skipped towards its previous direction.

Gowther swiftly readjusted his glasses in order to get a better look at the mysterious thing—it was some sort of a creature. The sight that was a few feet away surprised him.

"Hmm...That is highly interesting," he said as he observed the being. Once again, he adjusted his glasses.

The creature was short. It had wild blond hair, adorned with red bobby pins in the front. As it skipped about, Gowther could see that these red pins had a purpose: to keep the blond locks out of the creature's face. It wore a beige shirt and plaid pants. A straw hat around its neck trailed behind it as it ran around and twirled in the air. The Sin looked closer.

A joyous laugh protruded from its mouth, ringing through the air with tremendous excitement. The creature giggled as it twirled and danced in the wind as if it were celebrating the outside world. The blonde creature bent down and grabbed various flowers. It threw the plants towards the sky and cheered.

"Hello, flowers! I've missed you so much!" it giggled with a wide happy smile and fell back into the plants, rolling around in the flowers.

Gowther was shocked that the creature knew how to form words.

The life form sprung up from the ground and skipped in the field, waving its arms about as if it were trying to hug the azure sunny sky.

A blue bird flew over its head, chirping an excited song. The creature gasped and giggled again. "Hello, bird!" it enthusiastically shouted. It jumped and twirled mid-air before tumbling and rolling in the grass again.

The being quickly stood up and started to dart around with cheerful velocity, its laughs echoing behind it. As the creature ran, small bits of lights protruded from its body.

"This creature can produce bolts of electricity?" Gowther asked, eyes widening.

Apparently, the Lust Sin spoke too loudly, for the life form had stopped, and was looking in his direction. Gowther decided that it was no longer necessary to observe from the grass, so he stood up and walked into the field.

"Hello, mister!" it called in a sing-song shrill, laughing and waving at Gowther. The doll realized that the creature was a boy.

The blond boy launched itself at Gowther, kicking up dust and flowers as it whizzed toward him. He abruptly landed in front of the doll with an odd _boing!_ sound.

"Hello!" he shouted in a loud gleeful voice through grinning cheeks. The boy waved at the Sin, showering Gowther with sparkles.

"Hello, there," Gowther replied, his gold eyes staring into big cerulean blues that shined with bliss.

"What's your name mister?"

"My name is Gowther. What's yours?" he asked, his head cocking to the side.

"I'm Finnian!" he cried out with a boisterous laugh. His head leaned back as he cheered, twirling around with his arms in the air.

Once again, Gowther was showered with sparkles, being enveloped as the bright lights danced around him. His eyebrows lifted up as he observed the swirling sparkles.

"That is a very interesting ability, Finnian," complimented Gowther.

"Thank you, Gowther!" Finnian bounced from foot to foot. From the look on Finnian's face, Gowther was not entirely convinced the boy was paying attention to anything he was saying.

"Are you a new class of human?" the Sin asked.

"Of course I'm a human, silly!"

"What kind are you?"

"I'm Finnian!" he exclaimed, giggling.

Gowther stood there and watched the boy's curious actions. He decided that he must research and take note of this new _Finnian_  class of humans roaming in the wild.


End file.
